Marșul soldățeilor de lemn
| premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 77 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 21975 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0024852 | id_rotten-tomatoes = march_of_the_wooden_soldiers | id_allrovi = }} 220px Marșul soldățeilor de lemn (titlu original: Babes in Toyland) este un film de Crăciun, fantezie muzicală, american din 1934 regizat de Gus Meins și Charley Rogers. În rolurile principale interpretează cuplul de comici Stan și Bran. Filmul este cunoscut, de asemenea, după titlurile sale alternative: Laurel and Hardy in Toyland, Revenge Is Sweet (refacerea europeană a titlului din 1948), March of the Wooden Soldiers sau Wooden Soldiers (în SUA). Prezentare thumb|right|335 px IMDb: Ollie Dee and Stanley Dum try to borrow money from their employer, the toymaker, to pay off the mortgage on Mother Peep's shoe and keep it and Little Bo Peep from the clutches of the evil Barnaby. When that fails, they trick Barnaby into marrying Stanley Dum instead of Bo Peep. Enraged, Barnaby unleashes the bogeymen from their caverns to destroy Toyland. Distribuție * Stan Laurel as Stannie Dum * Oliver Hardy as Ollie Dee * Charlotte Henry as Little Bo-Peep * Felix Knight as Tom-Tom Piper * Henry Brandon as Silas Barnaby * Florence Roberts as Mother Widow Peep * Virginia Karns as Mother Goose * Marie Wilson as Mary Quite Contrary * Johnny Downs as Little Boy Blue * Alice Moore as Queen of Hearts * Kewpie Morgan as Old King Cole * Ferdinand Munier as Santa Claus * Robert Hoover as Bobby Shaftoe * Charley Rogers as Simple Simon * Jean Darling as Goldilocks * Billy Bletcher as the Chief of Police * William Burress as the Toymaker * Russell Coles as Tom Tucker * Alice Dahl as Little Miss Muffet * Sumner Getchell as Little Jack Horner Note * Everson, William K. The Complete Films of Laurel and Hardy. New York: Citadel, 2000, (first edition 1967). ISBN 0-8065-0146-4. * Louvish, Simon. Stan and Ollie: The Roots of Comedy. London: Faber & Faber, 2001. ISBN 0-571-21590-4. * McCabe, John. Babe: The Life of Oliver Hardy. London: Robson Books Ltd., 2004. ISBN 1-86105-781-4. * McCabe, John with Al Kilgore and Richard W. Bann. Laurel & Hardy. New York: Bonanza Books, 1983, first edition 1975, E.P. Dutton. ISBN 978-0-491-01745-9. * McGarry, Annie. Laurel & Hardy. London: Bison Group, 1992. ISBN 0-86124-776-0. Legături externe * * * * * * The international Laurel and Hardy society, Sons of the Desert * original film trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPf8HTipQxc * The Making of a Christmas Classic Categorie:Filme din 1934 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Gus Meins Categorie:Filme regizate de Charley Rogers Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Stan și Bran Categorie:Muzicaluri Categorie:Filme MGM Categorie:Filme din yyyy Categorie:Filme regizate de